


La primera vez que nos vimos

by DSara22



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: Por que ser uno de los demonios más temidos y pasar milenios en el inframundo puede hacerte perder el sentido de la vida.Por que siempre has notado algo extraño acerca de ti, aunque nadie te lo diga a la cara sabes que hablan de ti y no sabes la razon.Porque si alguien les hubiera dicho que encontrandose en ese bosque  seria el inicio de su historia juntos, ninguno lo hubiera creido.Sobre todo uno porque nunca se rebajaria a servirle a un humano y el otro porque no tenia ni siquiera una idea de en que se habia metido al tomar el valor y preguntar :"¿Quien es?"La primera vez que se vieron fueron unidos por un otoño, un cruze de miradas y un beso robado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una de los primeros trabajos que publico que me pertenecen por completo, espero sea de su agrado y pido disculpas de antemano si llega a haber un momento de confusion a la hora de entender mi historia.
> 
> Originalmente esta historia nunca seria publicada, sin embargo aparecio una convocatoria para participar por el mes akafuri con un one-shot y me anime para intentarlo pero para bien o para mal me inspire demasiado y para cuando me di cuenta ya tenia 29 hojas de word... por lo tanto ya no podia pertener a la categoria de one-shot y decidi dejarlo, pero otravez me he animado asi que aqui esta, ahora como una historia corta pero ya esta publicada, por lo tanto estoy obligada a continuarla y publicarla.
> 
> Espero les agrade y gracias por leerla.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en otoño, la hojas de los arboles caín de manera elegante, como queriendo dar un mensaje de que el invierno llegaría de manera temprana. 

Recuerda perfectamente ese día, había decidido ir a visitar el mundo humano, después de pasar casi milenios en el inframundo, ¿La razón? Fácil, el imbécil de Daiki y no podía estar en un solo lugar sin hacer un desastre o provocar una pelea, lo cual era un problema, Reo y los demás eran demasiado ruidosos, él único con el que valía la pena pasar el tiempo era Shintaro pero él se había ido a visitar a un Tengu revoltoso.  
Y es por ese motivo que él, un demonio zorro Akashi  Seijuuro se encontraba en un bosque humano. Y aunque había escapado de sus compañeros para tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad no tenía ni idea acerca de qué hacer, por un momento pensó en regresar pero cambio de idea cuando sintió una presencia humana con unos poderes espirituales llamativos, tal vez podría divertirse un poco jugando con ese humano, después de todo era bien sabido que un humano no debería adentrarse en el bosque porque en el habitan algunos espíritus, eso era de sentido común.

Si, definitivamente se iba a divertir un rato.

O al menos ese era el plan, no contaba con que esa presencia con poderes hasta cierto punto fuertes vendrían de un chiquillo de no más de 10 años. Eso despertó su curiosidad, era un simple niño lo viera por donde lo viera, de baja estatura y cabello castaño, ¿acaso los humanos habían cambiado tanto que ahora abandonaban a sus crías a tan temprana edad? Parecía que el crio no había notado su presencia pero si miraba cauteloso a todos lados.  
A pesar de que no tenía razón para hacerlo, decidió ocultarse entre los árboles y seguirlo. Por lo que pudo observar el chiquillo conocía muy bien el bosque ya que llegaron hasta un claro con un lago. Estaba ya por anochecer. 

De la nada el castaño se detuvo.

“¿Quién es?” dijo con voz temblorosa. Vaya parece que ese chico era más interesante de lo que él creía. “¿Por qué me sigues?” pregunto mirando a todos lados. 

Bueno, podía sentir su presencia pero no localizarlo. Tal vez si podría matar el tiempo un poco. 

“Es descortés de tu parte exigir el nombre de alguien sin presentarte tu primero, ¿no crees?” le contesto con un tono de burla al ver al niño tensarse.

El rostro del niño se coloreo de un rojo parecido a sus cabellos para luego tomar un color pálido casi azul al darse cuenta de que le habían contestado y que la voz provenía de algún lugar enfrente de él sin duda esto lo divertía en demasía. 

“¡N-no tengo por qué a a-alguien que ni siquiera puede mostrar su rostro! ¡Además mamá me ha dicho que no hable con extraños!” 

“Jajajaja, dices eso pero aun asi fuiste tú el que inicio la conversación aun sin saber quién era yo, ¿no crees que te contradices mucho, niño?”

“¡Mu-muéstrate!”

Parece que el chiquillo tenía agallas, tenía curiosidad de ver hasta cuando durarían.

“Como quieras” dijo sonriendo de manera sarcástica y apareciéndose de la nada justo al frente del castaño.

El niño levanto la vista para ver su rostro ya que era obvia la diferencia de altura y fijo su mirada en sus ojos, marrón contra borgoña, en ese momento se sintió extraño no recordaba a alguien que le haya podido mantener la mirada directamente aparte de sus amigos. Parece que se había perdido en sus pensamientos porque justamente en ese instante sintió un peso muerto en sus brazos... bueno, parecía que al final no soporto. 

Ahora... ¿qué se debe de hacer con un niño desmayado?

OoOoOoO

En ese instante no sabía que hacer o que pensar, normalmente el que se metía en ese tipo de situaciones era Daiki.

En el suelo a menos de 1 metro de distancia se encontraba el cuerpo de un castaño inconsciente. Bien podría irse de ahí y dejar al chiquillo por su cuenta, después de todo él se había metido en ese lío solo al adentrarse al bosque. Pero su consciencia le repetía una y otra vez que el que el niño se encontrara en ese estado era su completa culpa. Por lo tanto se quedó ahí haciendo guardia a una distancia prudente. Tal vez se darían cuenta de la ausencia del niño e irían a buscarlo.  
Paso una hora entera y nadie venia e incluso llego a pensar que el niño tenía la peor de las suertes. Entonces escucho un ruido, algo se acercaba, al prestar más atención al sonido se dio cuenta de que era un espíritu zorro, que buena suerte, pensó para sí al ver que el animal reconocía al chico.

“¡Oye! ¿Estas dormido? ¡Despierta!” decía el zorro al niño, aunque este obviamente no le entendiera ni dormido ni despierto, aunque este no era el caso del pelirojo.

“¿Lo conoces?” le preguntó con calma para no asustarlo.

“¿Eh? ¡Ah! Tú eres... ¡Akashi-sama! ¡Disculpe mi imprudencia!, ¡Si, lo conozco!” le contesto mientras hacia un reverencia. 

El pequeño zorro estaba a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa ¿Por qué estaría Akashi Seijuuro uno de los demonios más fuertes del inframundo en ese bosque y con un niño humano? A menos que... 

“Akashi-sama ¿acaso Kouki le hizo algo? - le pregunto el zorro de manera preocupada. 

Asi que su nombre era Kouki. Un nombre sencillo, ¿Qué si le había echo algo? Le había divertido un rato eso no cualquiera podía hacerlo.

“¡Le puedo jurar que él es un buen niño! ¡Nunca haría algo en contra de otra persona apropósito! Asi que ¡Por favor no le haga nada! , ¡Discúlpelo si hizo algo que llego a  ofenderlo!, ¡Si quiere desquitarse con alguien puede hacerlo conmigo!” hablaba cada vez más rápido tanto que se le complico entender todo. 

Eso llamo aún más su atención ¿Qué tenía ese niño que hacía que un zorro arriesgara su propia vida para salvar la suya? Por qué a como lo estaba viendo ese niño era muy importante para el animal.

“No me hizo nada. Lo encontré en medio del bosque, cuando me vio quedo en ese estado” dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo. 

“... si lo dice de esa forma es muy probable. Kouki tiende a ser asustadizo”

“¿Sabes dónde vive? Ya está anocheciendo y nadie ha venido a buscarlo” dijo el demonio mientras veía al niño en el suelo.

El zorro se sorprendió por eso, Akashi uno de los demonios más temidos en el inframundo estaba preocupado por un niño humano, y no cualquiera, estaba preocupado por “ese” niño...

“¿Y bien?” pregunto con impaciencia dirigiéndole una mirada severa. 

“¡Ah! Sobre eso tal vez Kuroko-sama venga, aunque viendo la hora creo que no será muy probable” respondió con temor, se había distraído. 

¿Kuroko-sama? No conocia a nigun espiritu con ese nombre. A menos que no fuera un espíritu. El apellido Kuroko era reconocido en el inframundo por ser un clan que se encargaba de erradicar y mantener a raya a los espíritus malignos, hace poco creyó haber escuchado algo acerca de dicho clan aunque no recordaba que. ¿Sería que el chico castaño era algún ayudante de dicho clan? Si no fuera así, ¿por qué tendría que venirlo a buscar un miembro de un clan tan reconocido?

“¿Y ese Kuroko quién es?” le pregunto con la curiosidad disimulada.

“Soy yo” contesto una voz monótona justo en medio de ambos. 

Si digiera que no le sorprendió estaría mintiendo, nunca sintió su presencia en lo absoluto. 

Al buscar al dueño se encontró con un niño de cabellos celeste y ojos de igual tono. Que lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro. 

“¡Kuroko-sama! ¡¿Desde cuándo...?! Olvídelo, no sé ni porque me sorprendo, a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado” dijo el zorro un aura depresiva alrededor. 

¿Kuroko?¡¿Este chiquillo?! Pero si se notaba a leguas que apenas tendría 10 años y además era demasiado debilucho. ¿Acaso el mundo humano había cambiado tanto?. 

“Lo siento, Ryuu-san” dijo el niño aunque en su voz no se escuchaba algún tono que mostrara arrepentimiento.

“No se preocupe” respondió sin ánimos el pobre animal.

Este chiquillo era inesperadamente interesante. No tenía presencia alguna y tambien era capaz de ver espíritus. Estuvo mirándolo un buen rato y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si ese niño no le hubiera apuntado de la nada con un arco y una fleca directamente.

“¡¿Ku- Kuroko-sama?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!” pregunto exaltado el zorro anaranjado al ver al niño con una mirada decidida apuntando al demonio.

Este niño era diferente al anterior, sin duda tambien poseía poderes espirituales y una gran determinación por lo que veía, pero aun así faltaba algo, ese niño era diferente, había algo que lo diferenciaba del castaño. 

“¿Qué pensabas hacerle a Furihata-kun?” pregunto con voz seria viéndolo directamente a los ojos y sin bajar el arco que le apuntaba en ningún momento.

Vaya, parece que ese dia era el día oficial de mantenerle la mirada fija y enfrentarlo.

“¿Yo?, deberías cuidar tu forma de dirigirte hacia a mí, humano” le respondió en tono serio, no le permitiría que nadie se dirigiera así hacia él y mucho menos un humano. 

“No lo hare. Y menos a un demonio pervertido” respondió con voz neutra y sin inmutarse ni un poco por el tono utilizado por el demonio.

“¿¡Kuroko-sama?!, ¡¿Pero que está diciendo?! ¡Akashi-sama! ¡Por favor olvídelo es solo un niño aun esta en entrenamiento!” trato de excusar ahora al peli celeste el zorro ahora conocido como Ryuu.

“ tsk ” el chiquillo chisto con fastidio pero sin bajar el arco que lo apuntaba.

¿Pervertido?, ¿Ese mocoso le dijo pervertido?, ¿a él?, debia ser una broma.

“¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Matarme?” preguntó con sarcasmo “Realmente los humanos tienen un ego muy alto ¿no?”

“No tanto como el tuyo” respondió con el mismo tono que utilizo en sus anteriores comentarios “Volveré a repetirlo ¿Qué pensabas hacerle a Furihata-kun? Zorro pervertido. Sin ofender Ryuu-san”

Esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Él solo buscaba un momento de paz sin tener que escuchar los gritos de Daiki o Reo ¿y qué obtenía? Un niño humano que parecía más un fantasma apuntándole, un niño desmayado y un zorro apunto de tener un ataque nervioso.

“Escucha ¿Kuroko? Yo no pensaba hacerle nada a Kouki” (al menos no en ese sentido, realmente, ¿qué le enseñaban a los niños humanos ahora?) pensó para sí mismo “asi que saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza. Solo me quede haciendo guardia para que no le pasara nada y así esperar a que alguien viniera a buscarlo y como ya llegaste tú, me ire” le dijo al niño mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda a Kuroko, dejaría atrás todo lo ocurrido ese día como un recuerdo curioso.

Plan que quedo en el olvido al tener que esquivar una flecha dirigida hacia él. Maldito niño.

“No soy idiota, Akashi-kun. Y gracias por ofrecerte en ayudarme en llevar a Furihata-kun a su casa” le dijo el niño con una pequeña -casi imprescindible- sonrisa en el rostro.

El pobre zorro ya tenía un aura oscura sobre él. Tal vez ya estaba haciéndose a la idea de que morirían esa noche y a sus manos.

¿Qué demonios pensaba ese niño de él? Primero que lo tachaba de pervertido y ahora técnicamente le ordenaba a que llevara al chiquillo a su casa y por si fuera poco lo tuteaba. 

“¿Cuándo dije que haría tal cosa? Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, mocoso” dijo mientras lo miraba con enfado. 

“Lo hiciste cuando decidiste molestar a Furihata-kun acosándolo por el bosque, es tu culpa que él se haya desmayado. Ya anocheció. Y para Furihata-kun eso no es muy bueno. Además yo no puedo llevarlo a su casa. No tengo la suficiente fuerza como para llevarlo de regreso en mi espalda. Tu dijiste que cuidarías que no le pasara nada ¿cierto?” le dijo el peli celeste con una sonrisa en su rostro y hasta logro captar un pequeño tono de burla “Si no es asi ¿no crees que te contradices mucho, Akashi-kun? Además en cuanto lleguemos a su casa te puedes ir.”

Ese niño realmente le molesta, si utilizo sus propias palabras significa que ha estado ahí desde antes de que el castaño se desmayara y no solo eso sino que acaba de acorralarlo con ellas.

No se dejara vencer por un mocoso.

“De acuerdo” le dijo con tono cortante, sin embrago al peli celeste no le afecto para nada el tono con el que respondió y si lo hacía, lo disimulaba muy bien.

El zorro estaba que no se lo creía e intercambiaba su mirada entre ambos,  no entendía que demonios había ocurrido, sentía que se había perdido de algo, el peli celeste bajo por primera vez el arco y las comisuras de su boca se levantaron un poco.

“Gracias por tu ayuda, Akashi-kun” respondió con un tono bajo aunque fue perfectamente capaz de captar el sarcasmo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por el camino por donde habían llegado al claro “Ryuu-san, buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches, Kuroko-sama” respondió el pobre zorro sorprendido por la forma en que se habían desarrollado las cosas “Buenas noches Akashi-sama” le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. 

El demonio se acercó hacia el castaño inconsciente y lo tomo en brazos cargándolo como princesa. El chico inconscientemente se acurruco más en el pecho del mayor y eso hizo sentir incomodo al demonio, aunque no lo veía podía sentir la mirada del peli celeste clavada en su persona vigilando sus movimientos.

“Buenas noches, y ninguna palabra de esto a nadie ¿entendido?” le dijo en tono severo, cosa que hizo que los nervios del pobre animal aparecieran de nuevo.

“¡S-si!” Respondió casi gritando.  
Mandándole una última mirada de advertencia, el demonio se dispuso a seguir al peli celeste.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ya tenian un buen tiempo caminando, no habian vuelto a dirigirse la palabra  desde que salieron del claro y tal vez eso era lo mejor. Hace ya un tiempo que la luna habia aparecido por completo y los espíritus y demonios del bosque empezaban a aparecer. Y aunque no se acercaban hacia ellos sabía muy bien que los veían tratando de no perderse de ningún detalle. Parecía que al final nada sería discreto. Ya hasta podía escuchar la voz de Reo preguntándole todos los detalles en cuanto volviera al inframundo. 

“Me sorprende que Furihata-kun haya logrado verte y oírte y más aún tocarte” soltó de la nada el único niño despierto mientras seguían avanzando.

“¿Por qué lo dices?” le pregunto, ese niño castaño le causaba un gran interés. 

“Normalmente Furihata-kun solo es capaz de ver a espíritus” decía mientras lo volteaba a ver de reojo sin detenerse.

“Eso quiere decir que nunca había visto un demonio, ¿No es asi? Al principio cuando noto mi presencia creí que tenía una gran experiencia en eso, por la forma en que reacciono pensé que ya estaba acostumbrado. E incluso me dijo que me mostrara ante él” le respondió mientras bajaba la mirada para observar al niño en sus brazos. 

“Es como has dicho. Furihata-kun no está acostumbrado a ver "cosas". Realmente dudo que siquiera este enterado de que puede ver espíritus”  

“¿Razón?” le preguntó con interés.

“Furihata-kun tiende a ser muy ingenuo a veces. Incluso ha exorcizado a espíritus sin saberlo, cuando ve a un espíritu piensa que es una persona perdida y sin saber la ayuda a cruzar al otro lado. De hecho tiene un horrible miedo hacia los fantasmas. Mi abuela dice que siempre tengo que estar pendiente de él para que no se meta en problemas”

Un chico problemático. Eso es lo primero que le cruzo por la mente después de escuchar al peli celeste pero al dirigir su mirada hacia el niño en sus manos lo descarto, era demasiado pequeño.

Aun asi tenía una duda con respecto a él.

“¿Su padres murieron por culpa de algún demonio o algo por el estilo?” le pregunto mientras notaba que cada vez se acercaban un poco más a la entrada del bosque.

“¿Por qué la pregunta?” le dijo deteniéndose mientras se volteaba y le dirigía una mirada seria.

“Tengo la curiosidad de saber porque un chico como Kouki es tan importante como para que un miembro del clan Kuroko venga y lo busque personalmente, aunque se trate de un chiquillo sin entrenamiento” dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

El peli celeste le mantuvo la mirada  mientras pensaba en algo para luego contestar con simpleza:

“Es mi mejor amigo” 

Kuroko se volteo y reanudo el camino a casa de Kouki.

No fue hasta que llegaron al inicio del bosque que Kuroko volvió a hablarle.

“Deberías ocultar tus orejas, no es muy común ver a una persona con orejas y colas por la calle y mucho menos en la noche cargando a un niño inconsciente, eso daría mucho que pensar ¿sabes? Además dudo que a mi abuela le agrade la idea”

En otra situación le habría respondido que no seguía órdenes de nadie, sin embargo prefirió evitar problemas con lo humanos e hizo lo que le dijo. Siguieron su camino, observando todo con curiosidad, los humanos habían cambiado mucho, había escuchado cosas de Daiki, una amiga de ambos les contaba cosas interesantes.

Los humanos lo miraban con curiosidad, algunas mujeres los miraban y hablaban en murmullos.

“¿Ves? Te dije que pareces un pervertido” Se sobresaltó un poco, había olvidado al chico sin presencia. “No te preocupes solo piensan que eres demasiado guapo, un buen partido para sus hijas” le dijo mientras volteaban en una esquina. “Ya casi llegamos, la casa de Furihata-kun está a cinco casas de aquí”

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, no sintió ninguna presencia dentro de ella.

“Creí que habías dicho que-“ Comenzó a decir en cuanto estuvieron en frente de la vivienda.

“Sus padres trabajan hasta tarde, su madre aún está en el trabajo y su padre trabaja en Tokyo” le explico “su habitación está en el segundo piso”

“Ya veo, ¿Cómo piensas entrar?“ le pregunto aun con el castaño en brazos.

El peli celeste lo volteo a ver como si tuviera dos cabezas.

“Por la ventana” le dijo sin expresión “y no es como voy a entrar si no como vas a entrar”

“¿Disculpa?” le pregunto creyendo que había escuchado mal.

“Eres un demonio no debe ser muy difícil saltar hasta la ventana del cuarto de Furihata-kun y dejarlo en su cama” le dijo como si no fuera nada.

Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de reclamar, solo quería salir de esa situación y regresar al inframundo lo más pronto posible.

Aseguro al castaño en sus brazos y se preparó para dar un salto que lo dejara justo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, pero antes escucho a Kuroko decir algo.

“Gracias Akashi-kun, el  próximo líder del clan Kuroko se lo agradece” le dice mientras da una pequeña reverencia “Espero vernos después” dicho eso se fue.

Asi que… el próximo líder ¿eh? Decidió que dejaría el tema para después, salto y con la mejor delicadeza que tenía dejo al castaño en la cama, le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

Sin saber que era observado por unas personas a una distancia considerable.

Furihata Kouki, que niño tan raro.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

“¿Estás seguro que haberlo dejado con él está bien?” cuestiono un joven alto de cabellos rojos y unas cejas extrañas a ojos de cualquiera “Además ¿era realmente necesario que le digieras que lo trajera hasta su casa? Yo podría haberlo traído sin ningún problema y por si no fuera poco, ¡¿Realmente tenías que decirle eso ultimo?! ¡¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si hubiera intentado hacer algo contra él?! ¡¿Ya perdiste la cabeza Kuroko?! ¡¿Qué le hubiera dicho a Zumine si el clan se quedaba sin li-“ protestaba el pobre guardián del clan pero fue interrumpido por su contratista.

“Kagami-kun cállate, te escuchara” le dijo el pequeño peli celeste sin despegar la mirada del demonio zorro que se dirigía de nuevo al bosque “Tu lo viste en el bosque no hizo nada preocupante contra él”

“Lo dice la persona que le estuvo apuntando con un arco y lo llamo pervertido, en serio Kuroko creí que en cualquier momento tendría que evitar que los matara”

“Ya se fue, no siento su presencia” anuncio recogiendo sus cosas “Vámonos, la abuela debe estar preocupada”

El pobre tigre protector solo suspiro, ese niño era un manipulador.

“Kagami-kun ocúltate”

“Si, si, ya lo sé, no estaríamos en esta situación si tu no hubieras-” nuevamente fue interrumpido.

“Kagami-kun” le dijo con voz cortante.

“De acuerdo” respondió con el mismo tono y semblante frio. Dijo mientras poco a poco se esfumaba y se adentraba a una pulsera que tenía el peli celeste.

OoOoOoO


	2. Cuando te guarde en mi memoria

Al siguiente día... 

Despertó sobresaltado, observo a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en su habitación. Que extraño, no recordaba haber llegado a su casa, es más ni siquiera recordaba haberse ido a dormir... ¡Ah! Ya lo recordaba fue al claro del bosque y después sintió que lo estaban siguiendo.  
Eso no era raro a veces su amigo Kuroko lo seguía y después le jugaba una que otra broma sin querer, otras veces era uno que otro pequeño zorro que lo seguía para jugar un poco, otras incluso era alguna persona que lo seguía para asegurase de que no se perdiera, aunque eso era muy improbable ya que él conocía perfectamente el bosque o al menos eso sentía ya que nunca se había perdido.

En el momento en que preguntó para saber quién era ya había descartado que fuera Kuroko ya que él normalmente le llamaba antes de llegar al claro, de igual manera había descartado opción de que fuera el pequeño zorro que siempre lo seguía ya que el siempre aparecía nada más entraba al bosque, era extraño pero el pequeño animal siempre se daba cuenta de ello. Por lo tanto solo quedaba la última opción, y sus padres le habían dicho que siempre preguntara quien era por cuestiones de seguridad. Aunque claro no conto el detalle de que la otra persona le pidiera -de manera no muy amable- presentarse primero, sin duda alguna eso lo avergonzó incluso llego a sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, cuando le dijo en la cara que el solo se había contra decido. Sin embargo eso quedo en el olvido al notar que la voz que le había contestado había salido de la nada. No había nadie. En ese momento sintió como si hubieran tirado de él hacia abajo. La peor sensación en su opinión.

Aunque, tal vez se había sobresaltado tanto al saber que en verdad no estaba solo que no había podido enfocar bien de donde había venido el sonido. Tomo un poco de valor -que no sabía de donde había sacado- y le contesto a la voz misteriosa.

Y esta volvía a responderle y aun así no lograba encontrar de dónde provenía. Había logrado captar en su nerviosismo que pertenecía a un hombre, buscando una explicación lógica de porque estaba imaginando voces, concluyo con que la comida que su madre había hecho esa tarde estaba en mal estado. Con ese pensamiento en mente se tranquilizó, ya sabía él que ese estofado tenía un sabor raro. Por lo tanto debía estar alucinando ¿no? Con eso en mente y aun un poco nervioso enfrento a la voz misteriosa y le exigió que se mostrara.

Y fue por eso que cuando el dueño que su mente había creado para esa voz apareció enfrente de él no se sobresaltó tanto e incluso tuvo curiosidad por observar lo que su infantil mente podía crear en ese estado. Tuvo la osadía de levantar la mirada y cruzarla con él. 

Ojos rojos, parecían de esos rubíes que utilizaba la señora Yoshida -su vecina- en sus pendientes e incluso se veían más brillantes y bonitos, incluso llego a creer ver un destello dorado en el ojo izquierdo. El joven frente a él -por qué se veía muy joven como para ser un adulto- vestía un yukata blanco con flores rojas en la parte de abajo, era muy hermoso, no podía ni siquiera compararse con el suyo de peces naranjas. Sus cabellos cortos eran del mismo tono que sus ojos y su mirada era analítica o al menos así lo sintió cuando el chico se quedó viéndolo fijamente, parecía que estaba pensando en algo, su rostro era muy bonito incluso más bonito que el de Momoi- san de la clase de al lado, aunque eso no era lo más llamativo en el chico eso podía incluso ponerlo en la categoría "normal", lo que sin duda destacaba en el joven pelirrojo eran las pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas en su cabeza y las 9 colas que estaban en su espalda. A simple vista se veían esponjosas y suavecitas y como a todo niño le ganó la curiosidad, total, era una alucinación no sentiría nada y probablemente caería al suelo, pero aun asi lo quiso intentar.   
Fue por esa razón que cuando estiro su mano y logro confirmar su suposición de que serían suavecitas se sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caido encima, lentamente levanto la mirada para ver otra vez al chico y pudo ver que sus orejas se movían, por algún motivo ahora lo veía más alto que antes y tal vez un poco más intimidante, ya no pudo sostener más la mirada e incluso sintió la sensación de como su sangre bajaba hasta sus pies, con lentitud soltó la, ahora, enorme cola, se enderezo - ya que se había inclinado para alcanzar la cola del ahora desconocido ser- y sonrió con pena y aura oscura y después todo se volvió negro. Eso era todo lo que recordaba. 

Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que llego a su casa?.

"¡Kouki baja! Ya es hora del desayuno" grito su madre desde el comedor.

Ya después pensaría sobre eso, de algo estaba seguro, aunque tuviera un poco de miedo, el rojo se había vuelto su color favorito. 

Se levantó de su cama y salio corriendo hacia el comedor. 

OoOoOoO

Pasaron los meses y llego la primavera, decidió guardarse ese acontecimiento para él mismo, no quería preocupar a su madre, no le dijo a Kuroko tampoco, decidió que ese sería su secreto.

Hoy iniciaría un nuevo curso, esperaba tocar con Kuroko en la misma clase. Se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de bajar y despedirse de su madre. Tomo su mochila y salio de casa.

De camino a la escuela noto como los cerezos comenzaban a florecer, le gustaba tomar ese camino por que había un sendero lleno de árboles de cerezo, cuando los capullos florecían formaba un camino rosa. Era demasiado temprano, decidió madrugar para poder buscar en que clase le había tocado con mas tranquilidad, asi que la calle estaba casi vacía, cuando se acercó más logro distinguir a alguien, cuando estuvo casi a su lado logro reconocer a Momoi Satsuki, nunca había hablado con ella pero Kuroko le había dicho su nombre al notar que siempre estaba sola, parecía una persona agradable pero todos la ignoraban incluso los profesores, al final pensó que era como su amigo, Kuroko tenía una presencia muy debil, cuando salio de sus pensamientos noto que ella estaba tocando un árbol de cerezo y parecía que le hablaba, no presto atención a lo que decía ya que se enfocó en verla, si bien había escuchado que era muy bonita - cosa que no desmentía- no puedo evitar compararla con el chico zorro ( nombre que le habia otorgado al pelirojo) se puso un poco nervioso cuando noto que esta lo miraba fijamente.

"A-ah buenos días, Momoi-san" intento saludarla con mucha vergüenza nunca había sido bueno iniciando una conversación y menos con una niña.

Ella lo vio con sorpresa y hasta curiosidad y después le dijo  
"¿Puedes verme?"

Eso lo confundió pero de igual modo le contesto "Claro, ¿ya va hacia la escuela?"

"¿Escuela? Ah si, solo estaba saludando a algunos amigos" dijo mientras sonreía.

Sentía sus mejillas arder.  
"¿Q-quiere que vayamos juntos?" le pregunto.

"¡Claro!" respondió con entusiasmo "y bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto mientras se adelantaba unos pasos y comenzaba a caminar de reversa mientras lo veía.

"¡Lo siento! Lo olvide mi nombre es-" fue interrumpido por una voz monótona.

"Furihata-kun buenos días" dijo el peli celeste saliendo de la nada.

"¡Kuroko! ¡No salgas de la nada! ¡Casi me matas del susto!"

"Lo siento" dijo mientras se situaba a su lado.

"Asi que tú eres "ese" Furihata" dijo la chica mientras lo veía con más curiosidad "Vaya eres diferente a lo que me contaron"

"¿P-perdón?" No sabía cómo reaccionar a ese comentario, la chica solo sonrió y después se dirigió hacia el peli celeste.

"Aunque supongo que tal vez no tanto, ya conozco a Furi-kun pero no sé quién eres tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?" le dijo con curiosidad.

Volteo a ver a su amigo y esta tenía la mirada fija en la pelirosa.

"Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya, un gusto conocerla Momoi-san, mi abuela me ha contado de usted" dijo viéndola a los ojos, por un momento creyó que había un mensaje escondido tras esas palabras, mensaje que pareció la pelirosa entendió.

"Ya veo, asi que tú eres Tetsu-kun, conocí a tu madre, Yukina era una buena amiga" En cuanto la niña menciono a la madre del peli celeste este se tensó.

Él no conocía mucho pero sabía que la madre de Kuroko había muerto hace algunos años.

"Bueno, ¿deberíamos comenzar a caminar? Llegaremos tarde" dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto pesado de un momento a otro.

Recibió un asentimiento de parte de Kuroko y una sonrisa de Momoi.

Al llegar a la escuela se separaron para checar a que clase pertenecerían ese curso, busco su nombre en la listas que estaban colocadas en la pizarra localizada en medio del patio.

Cuando al fin encontró su nombre noto que Kuroko estaría en la misma clase que él, se alegró, al menos no estaría solo.

Cuando toco el timbre de inicio de clases se dirigió hacia su salón, encontró a Kuroko sentándose al lado de la ventana y más atrás para su sorpresa vio a Momoi-san saludándolo con la mano.

Sonrió hacia ella y después tomaba asiento, algo le decía que ese curso seria interesante.

OoOoOoO

Antes de que se diera cuenta el verano estaba tocando puertas, durante todo ese tiempo de alguna extraña forma Kuroko había logrado enamorar a Momoi, la cual cada que lo veía trataba de abrazarlo, Momoi se había convertido en una buena amiga aunque fuera un poco extraña, había veces en que no aparecía en la escuela o se saltaba clases pero curiosamente nunca se metía en problemas ni le llamaban la atención, otras veces incluso se ponía a hablar con los árboles para después decirle que era un secreto y no podía decirle a nadie que lo hacía, aun con todas esas cosas era una persona agradable, a veces le regalaba flores de papel.

Esperaba poder despedirse de ella, Kuroko le había dicho que ella se iría a otra parte de la ciudad por asuntos familiares asi que hoy sería su último dia en la escuela y aunque le entristecía saber que su amiga se iba ella le aseguro que volvería el próximo año, en cuanto el invierno terminara, eso le extraño pero viniendo de Momoi ya estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo dejando eso de lado ese asunto tenía una ligera molestia, desde que se había despertado tenía un mal presentimiento y aunque trataba de ignorarlo se hacía cada vez más fuerte en cuanto más se acercaba la hora de irse a la escuela.

OoOoOoO

Iba caminando hacia la escuela y sentía una mirada en su nuca, el presentimiento que tenía empeoraba. Cuando llego al sendero de cerezos -los cuales ya habían perdido todas las flores- este desapareció, de la nada, solamente lo abandono, se extrañó pero aun así siguió su camino.

Cuando llego a la escuela se extrañó de no encontrar a Kuroko en la entrada como normalmente lo hacía, no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió al salón de clase, sin embargo cuando llego noto que el peli celeste no estaba por ningún lado, comenzó a preocuparse al recordar el presentimiento de la mañana, vio a Momoi sentada en la parte de atrás del salón viendo por la ventana, tenía un gesto preocupado, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

"Buenos días Momoi-san" Intento saludar con tranquilidad, cosa que fallo.

"Buenos días Furi-kun" dijo con voz preocupada.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunto mientras trataba de dejar de lado el pequeño dolor en su pecho.

"No, nada ¿Te ocurrió algo a ti Furi-kun?

"No para nada..."dijo mientras volteaba a ver hacia afuera "parece que lloverá" menciono al notar las nubes grises en el cielo.

"Supongo..." respondió ella en un susurro.

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó y pareciera como si fuera una prueba más de que algo iba mal, el dolor en el pecho empeoro, Kuroko no llego a clases en el primer periodo...

Fue hasta después del receso que noto que las cosas de su amigo estaban en un asiento, se alegró un poco sin embargo no lo vio por ninguna parte. 

Kuroko apareció a media clase después de que hubiera tocado el timbre que culminaba el receso, el profesor no se tomó muy bien eso y le castigo, debía quedarse después de la salida para ir a hablar con el director.

El clima afuera parecía sereno pero aun asi solo podía recordar las palabras que había escuchado decir alguna vez a su madre "Es la calma antes de la tormenta"

Le dirigió una mirada a Momoi pero esta estaba mordiéndose los labios y las manos le temblaban, sea lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo no era el único en notarlo.

OoOoOo

 

El timbre de salida sonó, sus compañeros recogieron sus pertenecías y comenzaron a salir después de que el profesor se retirara.

Kuroko se acercó a él en cuanto tomo sus cosas.

"Furihata-kun ¿Puedes esperarme en la entrada? Tengo que ir con el director" le dijo con voz intranquila, como si le preocupara algo.

"Claro, te esperare afuera" le respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

Kuroko asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se volteo y le dirigio una mirada preocupada.

"Furihata-kun, espérame ahí y no te vayas solo, porfavor, incluso si tardo, espérame tratare de no tardar, no salgas de la escuela, pase lo que pase no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo serio antes de salir del aula.

Eso no ayudo ni un poco en los nervios del castaño, tomo sus cosas notando que era el último en el salón, se dirigió hacia el portón de la escuela para esperar a Kuroko. 

Llegando a la entrada vio a Momoi-san parada como si esperada a alguien. No estaba muy lejos asi que logro escuchar lo que decía.

"Moo~~ Dai-chan tarda demasiado..." dijo mientras hacia un puchero o al menos eso creyó "Apresurate..." dijo con un tono nervioso.

"¿Porqué las prisas?¿eh?" dijo una voz masculina con burla "Y yo que me tome las molestias de buscarte"

El mal presentimiento que tenía desde esa mañana se elevó por los aires al escucharla, vio como la pelirosa se tensaba.

"¿Qué quieres Nash?" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a un hombre rubio que había salido de la nada.

"¿Divertirme un poco? Parece que tienes carácter " le dijo con sorna el rubio "Sin duda será algo divertido, asi que ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar donde podamos divertirnos más?" Dijo mientras intentaba tomarla del brazo.

"¡Suéltame! Yo no ire a ningún lugar contigo" le respondió apartando su mano con brusquedad.

"¿Quién dijo que era una propuesta?" dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo con fuerza.

"¡Suéltame! ¡No me obligues a-!" grito la niña pero fue interrumpida.

"¿A qué?" le pregunto con burla "¿Crees que no investigue sobre ti antes? Se perfectamente que en estos momentos no eres más que un simple intento de espíritu de baja categoría" dijo mientras aplicaba más fuerza en su brazo.

Pudo ver como la expresión de la pelirosa se llenaba de pánico.

Tenía que buscar ayuda, pero si se iba ese tipo podía llevarse a Momoi-san y no serían capaz de ayudarla, estuvo a punto de salir, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Kuroko "no salgas de la escuela pase lo que pase no lo hagas", aun si salía ¿Qué podría hacer contra ese tipo? Era enorme...

"¡Sueltame! ¡Dai-chan! ¡Dai-chan ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!" gritaba desesperada la niña mientras lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

Era su amiga, la niña con la hablaba de cualquier cosa, esa chica rara que le regalaba flores cuando lo notaba triste, antes de que siquiera fuera consciente de lo que hacía corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a forcejear con el tal Nash intentando que soltara a la niña sin mucho éxito.

"¡Suéltala!" grito mientras trataba con toda su fuerza separar la mano del rubio del brazo de Momoi.

"Vaya, que interesante un mocoso humano, uno capaz de vernos" dijo con sorna el rubio "Parece que tienes suerte, no crees ¿Chica?" decía mientras miraba a la pelirosa "Asi que ¿qué harás, niño?" decía con burla mientras lo veía.

"¡Furi-kun corre! ¡Vete de aquí!" gritaba la niña ya con lágrimas por su rostro.

Sintió un escalofrió en cuanto conecto miradas con ese tipo.

"¡No lo hare! ¡Suéltala! ¡s-suelta a mi amiga!" decía con dificultad haciendo su máximo esfuerzo sin lograrlo.

"¡HAHAHAHA! Eres muy idiota, ¿quieres que te diga algo? planeaba divertirme con ella, matarla y después enviársela de presente a Aomine, pero parece que tendré otro juguete con el cual pasar el rato" dijo con diversión y una sonrisa terrorífica.

Lo que dijo solo le dio más razones para no rendirse, no dejaría que nada le pasara a Momoi-san, no dejaría que tocara a su amiga por nada del mundo.

"Debiste de haberle hecho caso a la chica, asi tal vez hubieras tenido unos minutos más de vida"

"Lo siento Furi-kun, Lo siento" repetía desconsoladamente la niña...

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no la abandonaría.

"... suéltala, ¡TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS!" sin saber que estaba ocurriendo una luz dorada apareció entre ellos lanzando una ráfaga de aire intensa, ráfaga que lanzo a Nash contra una pared.

Sin pararse a pensar en que había pasado tomo la mano de Momoi y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque sin voltear hacia atrás.

oOoOoO

"Maldito mocoso, con que tenías un as bajo la manga" dijo mientras observaba su mano, la cual tenía una marca oscura como si se hubiera quemado con algo, aun asi sonrió "¿Con que quieren jugar a lobo y cazador? Asi será entonces" menciono con una sonrisa terrorifica antes de desaparecer de ahí y buscar la presencia del castaño.

OoOoOoO


	3. Cuando fue necesaria tu ayuda

Desde que dejo al castaño en el salón de clases se preocupó, era capaz de sentir una presencia pesada alrededor del pueblo, su abuela y los demás habían estado alerta desde que había amanecido. 

Llego tarde porque Kagami-kun había sentido una presencia extraña por los alrededores de la escuela, asi que decidieron poner una barrera alrededor de la institución para evitar problemas. Si su abuela supiera estaría asombrada y probablemente muy molesta de saber que él y Kagami-kun tenían un contrato...

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la oficina del director no deberían ni siquiera haber pasado unos 15 minutos desde que había dejado al castaño, estaba bajando hacia el segundo piso cuando sintió la misma presencia de la mañana más cerca y fuerte y después un golpe de energía espiritual puro, ni siquiera dudo al reconocer al dueño de tal poder.

"Furihata-kun" pensó antes de comenzar a correr por las escaleras tratando de llegar a la entrada de la escuela lo más pronto posible "¡Kagami-kun!".

El joven salio de la pulsera y se colocó al lado de él.

"Lo sé, te veré abajo" dijo el joven mientras saltaba desde una ventana.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en cuanto llego vio a Kagami-kun de espaldas, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"¿Donde esta Furihata-kun"? pregunto al no verlo por ningún lado.

"Huyo, está junto a esa chica, por lo que capto, se dirigen hacia el bosque" dijo con gesto serio.

Sintió un poco de alivio, alivio que se fue en cuanto vio el gesto de su compañero.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Esta presencia... no es común..." dijo con un gesto serio "Vamos con Zumire"

"No podemos perder tiempo Furiha-"

"Furihata está en el bosque, tenemos que buscar ayuda, esa presencia no es cualquier cosa, incluso si vamos juntos no podríamos hacer gran cosa, yo no puedo contra eso yo solo"

Eso preocupo aún más al peli celeste.

OoOoOoO

Corría y corría, ya no sentía sus piernas.

Llegaron a un lugar del bosque rodeado con pocos árboles y se ocultaron entre ellos.

Respiraba demasiado rápido, intento calmarse para volver a tener una respiración normal. Momoi estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto al verla.

"Hmn, siento meterte en esto Furi-kun" respondio mientras asentia.

"No te preocupes no es tu culpa, pero ese tipo sí que está loco" dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla, el silencio hizo presencia "Si se puede saber... ¿quién es Aomine?" Menciono tratando de cambiar el tema a uno más tranquilo.

La pelirosa sonrió al escuchar ese nombre "Es el nombre de mi mejor amigo, puede que sea un ganguro a veces pero nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, el vendría por mi hoy"

"Ya veo"

El silencio volvió a reinar, sin embargo fue la pelirosa quien rompió el silencio esta vez.

"Furi-kun te agradezco el que me hayas salvado, pero es peligroso, tienes que irte, él me busca a mí, tienes que ir hacia el templo de Tetsu-kun ahí estarás seguro" le dijo seria.

"Pero..." intento replicar el castaño pero la pelirosa en un movimiento brusco y rápido empujo a ambos al suelo antes de que el troco del árbol en el que habían estado hasta hace unos segundos fuera partido por la mitad. Estaba levantándose cuando lo escucho...

"¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer para esconderse?" Pregunto el rubio enfrente de ellos.

"¡Déjalo ir Nash! ¡Es solo un niño!" grito la niña mientras se ponía enfrente del castaño, al ver que este se les acercaba más.

"¿Con qué solo un niño?" dijo con una sonrisa para luego dar una cachetada haciéndola chocar contra uno de los árboles que los rodeaban "¿Crees que soy idiota?" dijo ya con un tono frío.

"¡Momoi-san!" grito el niño al ver a la chica caer al suelo nuevamente, no se movía, se levanto para dirigirse hacia ella pero fue detenido por una mano.

"Si yo fuera tu no haría nada estúpido niño, haz un movimiento en falso y te matare de la peor forma" dijo con un tono divertido y lo miraba con una mirada cruel.

"¡Suéltame!"

"No lo haré y más te vale dejar los trucos de lado, aquel pequeño espectáculo de la escuela no fue muy agradable" dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa, sin soltarlo "Esto es realmente fantástico, no todos los días uno encuentra a alguien como tú, ¿Te haces a la idea de que pasara con el clan Kuroko sin ti?, había escuchado los rumores pero no creí que fuera real" hablaba mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de Momoi para después soltarlo.

No entendía nada de lo que decía ¿Qué tenía que ver la familia de su amigo en eso?, Momoi no se movía y eso no ayudaba para nada a su pobre mente que trataba de buscar una manera de salir de ahí sanos y salvos.

"Venia buscando a esa chica, por lo que me comentaron es la amiga de Aomine, sería una buena venganza y pasaría un buen rato, pero apareciste tú, parece que encontré algo mejor, en serio niño debiste quedarte dentro de esa escuela" dijo mientras en su mano libre comenzaba a aparecer una esfera de luz oscura, podía sentir como si algo se agrupara en la mano del rubio y como si todo ocurriera en camara lenta vio como la dirigió hacia la niña que apenas y abría los ojos, en cuanto ella enfoco su vista en la mano Nash se le agrandaron los ojos en pánico, no sabía porque la pelirosa puso una expresión como esa pero de igual modo tomo un impulso y trato de desviar la mano del rubio, cosa que apenas y logro haciendo que esa esfera negra casi rozara con la mejilla de Momoi.

Para su asombro escucho un ruido ensordecedor despues sintió un temblor en el suelo y vio con incredulidad como esa esfera destruía algunos de los árboles y hacia desastres con la tierra. 

Estaba aterrado ¿Esa cosa era capaz de hacer todo eso? ¡¿Porque ese tipo podía hacer eso?! No pudo tratar de buscar una respuesta a las preguntas caóticas que su mente creaba, porque de la nada y sin explicación unas raíces comenzaron a rodear a Nash.

"Maldito Cerezo" dijo el mencionado con odio mientras veía a la niña que se levantaba con dificultad y le miraba con una mirada determinada.

"No dejare que le hagas daño a ese niño" dijo con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado.

El rubio aun lo tenía tomado del brazo y sentía como aplicaba demasiada fuerza en el.

"Con que eres capaz de llegar a ese nivel con tal de que él este bien ¿eh? No eres más que una escoria que deshonra a los otros como tú, ayudando a los humanos" le decía con odio y asco.

"Yo no deshonro a nadie, ese eres tu que no eres más que un demonio desterrado por su propia especie y para tu información no estoy ayudando a un humano...estoy ayudando a mi amigo" dijo con voz fría y después vio como una de estas raíces perforo la mano del rubio liberándolo de su agarre sin herirlo, la sangre de la herida del hombre cayó en su mano.

"Sabes que esto no me detendrá por siempre" le dijo el rubio con rabia y un instinto asesino en sus ojos.

"Pero nos dará tiempo" le respondió la pelirosa mientras se dirigía hacia al castaño -que seguía mirando con asombro las ataduras que mantenían al rubio quieto- y tomaba su mano.  
Salieron corriendo de ahí, buscando la salida del bosque.

OoOoOoO 

Se dirigían hacia el templo para avisar al clan cuando escucharon una horrible explosión proveniente del bosque. Faltaba todavía para llegar al templo, a ese paso no llegarían a tiempo y no sabía que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro, una entrada al bosque estaba cercana, podrían entrar por ahí, trato de concentrarse buscando la presencia de Furihata-kun sin embargo lo que le sorprendió fue notar "la" presencia de Momoi, no fue el único, noto como Kagami se detenía. 

Si Momoi-san había decidido hacer "eso", quería decir que la situación era grave, no dudo más.

"Kagami-kun iremos al bosque, dudo que los demás no hayan notado ese despliegue de energía, vayamos con Furihata-kun" dijo con seriedad mientras avanzaba.

"¡Espera Kuroko! ¡Quédate aquí! Ire yo, es peligroso, te lo dije antes, esa presencia no es cualquier cosa" decía el pelirrojo tratando de detener el caminar del niño.

"No importa, Furihata-kun está en problemas, no pienso dejarlo solo" dijo sin voltear a verlo mientras trataba de entrar al bosque.

"¡No entiendes! ¡Kuroko! ¡Escúchame un minuto maldición!" Intentaba hacer entrar en razón al chico.

Por cada palabra que escuchaba salir del demonio sentía un coraje llenarlo, sin embargo trato de guárdalo para sí mismo, sin embargo hubo un detonante.

"¡No seas impulsivo como Yukina! ¡¿Qué pasa si- ?!" fue interrumpido por el peli celeste.

"Yo no soy mi madre Kagami-kun" Dijo volteando a ver por primera vez a ver al tigre.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el ambiente se volviera tenso, el pelirrojo callo de inmediato al escucharlo.

"Vámonos, tenemos que encontrar a Furihata-kun"

OoOoOoO 

Desde donde estaba fue capaz de ver todo, se asustó al ver a Nash Gold comenzar a emanar energía oscura en su mano, sabía perfectamente lo que esa cosa podía provocar.

Pudo ver como Kouki desviaba la esfera que iba dirigida hacia la niña, se sorprendió aún más cuando vio como las raíces aprisionaban al demonio después pudo notar el aura que emanaba de la niña y la reconoció, eso era malo, muy malo había escuchado que ella era fuerte pero el verano estaba por iniciar eso no la beneficiaba ni un poco.

Tenía que buscar ayuda, se concentró y noto la presencia Kuroko-sama junto con otra más que no pudo reconocer del todo, y pudo sentir como los otros miembros del clan se dirigían hacia ahí. 

Sin embargo otra onda de energía cubrió el aire y para su espanto noto como Nash se liberaba de las ataduras y desaparecía.

Aun si todo el clan se unia y luchaba contra ese monstruo no tendrían oportunidad.

Eso se volvería una masacre.

Debía hacer algo, le debía muchas cosas a ese clan, pero le debía aún más al castaño, le debía la vida...  
Tomo la decisión.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia dentro del bosque y busco una puerta al inframundo.

Necesitaba buscar a Akashi-sama.

OoOoOoO 

Momoi corría rápido tratando de buscar donde ocultarse, a lo lejos pudo sentir la presencia de Tetsu-kun junto con otra que la sorprendió pero que conocía bien. Además de sentir la presencia de las demás personas pertenecientes a la familia del peli celeste.

Se alegró por eso, tal vez tendrían alguna esperanza, sin embargo esta murió cuando percibió como las ataduras que habían estado reteniendo al demonio se rompían.

Se había liberado de sus poderes.

Ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer, había gastado gran parte de su energía al usar las raíces de los árboles, si ese tipo los encontraba no podría hacer nada, vio hacia atrás y fijo su vista en el pobre castaño que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, este observaba a todos lados como si esperara que algo le saltara encima -algo que era probable con ese tipo tras ellos- mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

Todo era su culpa, si él no la hubiera conocido... no quiere que la historia se repita como con ella...

"Momoi-san" la voz del niño la saco de sus pensamientos "Conozco este lugar, si seguimos en esa dirección podremos salir del bosque y buscar ayuda"

Aunque sabía bien que nadie podría ayudarlos, al menos podrían tratar de llegar al templo o por lo menos lograr dejar al castaño ahí. Asintió y se concentró en ocultar sus presencias con los arboles del lugar, no podría atacar al rubio pero por lo menos podría confundirlo lo suficiente como para salir del bosque.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a lo que era el inicio del bosque, escucharon la voz de Nash que resonó por todo el lugar,

"¡Si crees que te desharás de tan fácil estas muy equivocada cerezo! ¡Ocúltense lo que quieran! ¡Aun asi los encontrare!"

Entonces una capa de luz oscura comenzó a cubrir todo el bosque desde el cielo como si formara una cúpula, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como la empujaban hacia afuera del bosque antes de que esa luz cerrara por completo.

Callo en el asfalto con brusquedad. Y para su sorpresa noto como Furi-kun la miraba...desde el otro lado de la capa negra.

OoOoOoO 

Realmente no sabía que estaba pasando cuando vio como una extraña luz cubría el bosque, pero recapitulado todo lo que había ocurrido y visto hoy solo pudo deducir que no era bueno, cosa que afirmo al ver como Momoi-san veía con estupefacción al cielo.

No lo pensó mucho, ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo pero empujo a la chica con todas sus fuerzas hacia afuera antes de que el extraño domo los cubriera por completo.

Cuando la vio fuera de ese extraño escudo sintió tranquilidad, sin embargo fue capaz de captar como el ambiente se tensaba, era difícil respirar, vio como la pelirosa estaba en shock mirándolo, ella se paró y le hablo con voz temblorosa.

"¡F-Furi-kun! ¡Sal de ahí!" decía mientras trataba de volver a entrar al bosque, sin embargo una fuerza invisible lo evito y volvió a tirarla al suelo "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" le grito desde el suelo "¡Debiste salir antes de que se cerrara la barrera!" decía mientras golpeaba con fuerza el muro invisible que impedía que saliera.

"Lo siento Momoi-san" decía sin estar muy arrepentido, ver a su amiga fuera del bosque lo tranquilizaba y le daba más oportunidad de pensar "Vaya a buscar ayuda, aléjese de aquí lo más que pueda" 

"¡¿Y dejarte?! ¡No lo hare! ¡Es mi culpa que estés metido en esto!" le gritaba la pelirosa con miedo.

"Estaré bien, conozco este bosque de pies a cabeza, me ocultare para que ese tipo no me encuentre" le decía con seguridad -que no tenía en absoluto- mientras le daba una sonrisa.

"¡No entiendes Furi-kun! ¡Él no es normal! ¡No es un humano!" le gritaba desesperada.

"Eso lo note ja ja ja..." le respondió con una risa nerviosa "Pero es mejor que solo vaya tras uno, me ocultare lo mejor que pueda, le prometo que todo estará bien" le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera.

"Está bien, Tetsu-kun está en el bosque buscándote, encuéntralo y no te separes de él, buscare una forma de romper esta cosa" le dijo con voz seria.

"¡¿Kuroko esta aqui?!" le dijo con sorpresa.

"Furi-kun prométeme que te cuidaras"

"...lo hare, Momoi-san" dijo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a correr de regreso al bosque mientras la niña solo lo observaba.

"Gracias por ayudarme Furi-kun, buscare ayuda esta vez no dejare que nada pase" dijo a la nada antes de desaparecer y dejar rastros de pétalos de cerezos.

OoOoOoO

Estaba sentado en su habitación, viendo por la ventana, los espíritus estaban preocupados, los demonios alborotados y estúpidos rumores estaban rondado alrededor, algo estaba ocurriendo en el mundo humano, decian.

Vio entrar a Daiki con un gesto preocupado.

"¿No ha vuelto aun?" pregunto con fastidio, aunque percibió un leve tono de preocupación.

"He estado aquí todo el tiempo y no ha llegado" le respondió sereno, aunque no lo demostrara tambien estaba preocupado, se supone que Satsuki debía volver ese dia, el verano estaba por comenzar y eso le afectaba.

"Maldita Satsuki ha de estar jugando por ahí de nuevo" dijo mientras se sentaba aunque no despegaba la mirada de la puerta como si esperara que en cualquier momento esta se abriera mostrando a la pelirosa con su típica sonrisa.

"..." No fue capaz de responderle, tenía un mal presagio, uno que solo aumentaba al ver como los demonios y espíritus peleaban por entrar al inframundo, como si trataran de escapar de algo en el mundo humano.

De la nada ruido de cosas tambaleándose y muchos gritos inundaron el lugar en que estaban.

"¡Detente! ¡No puedes entrar ahí!"

"¡Que alguien detenga a ese zorro!"

Y antes de siquiera poder preguntarse qué ocurría la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a un pequeño zorro que reconoció sin dificultad, el pobre animal apenas y podía respirar.

"¡Akashi-sama! ¡Porfavor salve- ! ¡Porfavor salve a Kouki-kun!" grito desesperado el pobre mamífero.

En cuanto escucho el nombre del castaño se tensó ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Salvarlo de qué? Antes de poder cuestionar al zorro Daiki intervino.

"¿Ah? ¿Y tú quién te crees para entrar aquí, alimaña?" le pregunto con desdén al espíritu de menor nivel en la habitación.

"¡Por favor solo ayude a Kouki-kun, puede matarme después si desea! ¡Pero, por favor! ¡Se lo ruego!" Gritaba mirándolo a los ojos y vio en ellos pánico total "¡Él lo matara si no lo ayuda!

"¡¿Te atreves a ignorarme?!" gritaba Daiki sin embargo no presto mucha atención, su mente estaba procesando lo que había dicho el zorro.

Apesar de todo el alboroto su mente solo trataba de procesar los dicho por el animal, Kouki estaba en peligro, sintió una punzada en el pecho agobiarlo. 

"¿Por qué debería Akashi ayudar a ese tal Kouki?" Escucho decir a Daiki mientras este tomaba del lomo al zorro y lo levantaba para conectar miradas.

"Porque es Nash quien esta tras él" escucho la voz de Satsuki, mientras ella entraba por la puerta con respiración agitada.

La sola mención del nombre de ese demonio causo que Daiki callara y soltara al animal.

"¡¿Nash?! ¡¿Ese tipo esta libre?!" Grito el moreno con odio.

Ahora entendía por qué el actuar de los demás espíritus.

"El mismo, Dai-chan necesito tu ayuda, está causando estragos en el bosque y hay un niño en peligro"

"Los humanos tienen quien los proteja, no tenemos que intervenir en esto, si se dejan morir entre ellos es cosa suya" decía mientras se recargaba en la pared "Esa familia, la exorcista, puede hacerse cargo, está en su territorio, no tenemos que meternos en eso"

"¡No pueden Dai-chan! ¡Nash hizo una barrera alrededor de todo el bosque! ¡Los miembros del clan no pueden entrar!" gritaba la ahora joven adolescente.

Eso provoco que otra punzada le atormentara, aun asi ¿Por qué Nash iría tras Kouki?

"Es solo un niño Satsuki, no importa" dijo moviendo la mano como si no importara.

Eso le molesto aunque decidió guardar silencio.

"¡Por favor incluso si es solo un niño, ayúdenlo!" insistía el zorro con tono suplicante.

"¿Aun sigues aquí, sabandija?" 

"¡No es el único ahí dentro! ¡Tetsu-kun tambien está ahí!... ademas sabes perfectamente que incluso con todo el clan reunido no tienen oportunidad contra él" gritaba con desesperación y pánico, tanto que algunos pétalos comenzaban a adentrarse en la habitación.

"¿Tetsu-kun? ¿Todo esto es solo por ese chiquillo humano que te gusta?"

"¡NO!" Entraron bruscamente por las ventana y puertas del lugar, se calmó un poco antes de volver a hablar "...Necesito tu ayuda, te lo ruego, ese niño se metió en este problema por mi culpa, ambos están es esto por mi culpa...además le debo una deuda de vida a ese niño" dijo como último intento para convencer a los demonios aunque sabía que esto último solo provocaría un problema, sin saber que uno ya estaba dispuesto a ir a salvar a uno de los niños.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho eso último.

Todos guardaron silencio, estaban plenamente conscientes de que significaba una deuda de vida y todo lo que implicaba y más si era entre un humano y demonio, siendo este último el que tenía que dar algo a cambio.

"¿Qué tu qué?" rompió el silencio el moreno con voz baja y dirigiéndole una mirada a la pelirosa.

"Le debo mi vida a un niño humano, ¡el cual está siendo perseguido por Nash en un bosque con una maldita barrera cubriéndolo!" Grito la chica ya desesperada por obtener ayuda.

"¡¿Por qué dejaste que ocurriera eso?!"

"¡No tuve opción! ¡Nash apareció de la nada! ¡Después todo fue demasiado rápido! ¡Para cuando lo note ya tenía una espera de energía en la cara apunto de matarme! ¡Kouki-kun la desvió poco antes de que me diera"

Eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar y hablo por primera vez desde que la pelirosa había aparecido.

"Satsuki ¿Qué paso con Kouki?"

OoOoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos corazones~~~
> 
> (Hoy me pego la loquera asi que lo siento por los traumas(? )
> 
> ¿Qué tal les parece la historia? ¿Les gusta? Siento haber tardado tanto en actulizar pero la escuela no ayudaba en la cuestion del tiempo.
> 
> ¿Alguna idea?
> 
> ¿Teorias?
> 
> ¿Qué creen que pase el siguiente capitulo?
> 
> Espero les haya agradado, tengan un buen dia.


	4. Cuando es necesaria una despedida

Llevaban un tiempo deambulando por el bosque y no era capaz de encontrar la presencia de Furihata-kun, empezó a pensar lo peor. 

"Está bien, esa chica, Momoi está ocultando sus presencias con ayuda de los árboles, no puedo localizarlos pero sé que están bien" le dijo Kagami al verlo preocupado, no habían vuelto a hablar desde que se habían adentrado al bosque.

"Ya veo" fue lo único que dijo, el silencio era incomodo, no debió haber dicho ese comentario cuando sabia lo mucho que podía afectar al tigre, sin embargo no se disculparía, si algo odiaba era que lo subestimaran y el pelirrojo lo había hecho. 

Siguieron caminando, en el transcurso puedo notar como el mayor intentaba decir algo, sin embargo parecía dudar al respecto, cuando pareció que al fin había tomado valor comenzó a hablar. 

"Kuroko, yo nunca pude disculparme apropiadamente...lo siento debí de haber salvado a-" pero fue interrumpido por una voz que resonó por todos lados. 

"¡Si crees que te desharás de tan fácil estas muy equivocada cerezo! ¡Ocúltense lo que quieran! ¡Aun asi los encontrare!" 

Entonces la energía oscura de ese demonio comenzó a cubrir todo el bosque desde el cielo hasta tocar tierra, estaban muy dentro del bosque como para intentar salir de ella. 

"Una barrera, el clan no podrá traspasarla" 

"Eso no es todo, puedo sentir el aura de Furihata perfectamente" dijo Kagami apretando los dientes. 

"Eso significa..." no queriendo terminar la oración. No quería pensar que algo le había pasado a la niña.

"Eso significa..." sabiendo perfectamente lo que cruzaba por la mente del peli celeste pero no tenían tiempo para eso, había algo más importante "Que Furihata es presa fácil en estos momentos, apurémonos en encontrarnos con él antes que ese tipo" dijo para tomar al peli celeste en brazos y comenzar a saltar entre los arboles hacia donde sentía la presencia del amigo de este. 

 

OoOoOoO 

 

Intentaba buscar un lugar donde ocultarse, desde que había dejado a Momoi-san afuera de esta extraña cúpula había intentado buscar una explicación lógica para todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

1\. Había un loco que podía hacer volar por los aires árboles y suelo con solo una mano (Un tipo probablemente no humano) 

2\. Ese tipo había hecho un tipo de burbuja alrededor del bosque y no podía salir. 

3\. Su mejor amigo estaba en alguna parte de ahí buscándolo (aunque ahora que lo pensaba no sabía cómo se había enterado de eso Momoi-san o porque Kuroko estaba ahí) 

Y por último: Ese tipo estaba tras él.  
Si bien no se arrepentía de haber intervenido para ayudar a Momoi-san ahora estaba dudando que hacer.

Escucho ruido proveniente de su derecha, se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque le dijo a Momoi-san que estaría bien, no sabía que haría si se topaba con él de nuevo, nunca fue muy bueno en situaciones extremas y ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, no se sentía capaz de correr más. Se hizo ovillo tras unos arbustos cubriéndose la boca, escucho como el sonido se acercaba más y más. Vi un palo en el suelo y lo tomo, si iba a morir lo haría dando pelea, pudo ver una sombra enorme, espero hasta que se acercara más y se levantó de golpe levantando el palo para golpear al dueño de esa sombra. 

"¡Furihata-kun!" estuvo a punto de golpear cuando escucho la voz de su amigo. 

"¡¿Kuroko?!" se sorprendió al verlo en brazos de un joven pelirrojo. A pesar de que Momoi había dicho que Kuroko estaba ahí no podía creerlo. 

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto su amigo mientras buscaba alguna herida visible en el cuerpo del castaño. 

"S-si lo estoy... pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Quién es él?" Le preguntaba con nerviosismo.

"Furihata-kun yo-" fue interrumpido por la voz del pelirrojo. 

"Este no es el mejor lugar para esto, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde ocultarnos" dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada significativa al peliceleste.

"...De acuerdo" respondió "Sígueme Furihata-kun" le indico su amigo mientras comenzaba a caminar. 

 

OoOoOoO 

 

Aomine no podía creer lo que había escuchado y miraba con incredulidad al pelirrojo, incluso Satsuki tardo en procesar sus palabras, el más rápido en reaccionar fue el zorro que comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo.

"¡Esta en el bosque! ¡Kouki-kun está en el bosque, Akashi-sama!" Exclamó "Yo lo llevare, se lo agradezco, le pagare esto más tarde, ¡Se lo juro!" 

Era capaz de sentir la pesada mirada de Daiki en su espalda, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos instantes… pero decidió dejar esa conversación para después.

“Oi Akashi” el tono con el que se dirigió hacia él estaba cargado de una fría molestia.

“Tendremos esta conversación después Daiki, ayuda mientras tanto a Satsuki se nota agotada” dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a ambos “Vendré por ti en unos minutos necesito algunas cosas para ir al mundo humano” dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirosa mientras que el espíritu zorro se acercaba a él en busca de protección a notar el ambiente tenso.  
Por el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de ver como Daiki estuvo a punto de responderle pero la chica se encargó de evitar eso.

Sabía que Daiki tenía sus razones pero él tambien tenía las suyas…

Salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

 

OoOoOoO 

 

Las nubes se habían acumulado en el cielo y no ayudaba demasiado a sus nervios, el cielo era gris y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría un diluvio. Llevaban un tiempo caminando y él estaba agotado, no sentía sus pies pero entendía que no era el mejor momento, aun no entendía que pasaba o al menos no por completo. 

Separo su mirada de Kuroko y la dirigió al joven que los acompañaba, era alto e intimidante y tenía un tipo de aura fuerte y sin poder evitarlo tambien lo comparo con el chico de ojos rubi. Después de analizarlo por un rato noto varias cosas pero las dejo de lado al escuchar un fuerte trueno hacer presencia para que poco tiempo después comenzaran a caer gotas de agua con rapidez. Escucho maldecir al pelirrojo para luego sentir como era tomado del brazo y terminar siendo cargado por el mayor.

“ ¡Waa! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!” exclamo con nervios a flor de piel.

“Necesitamos buscar un refugio, será complicado para nosotros estar bajo esta lluvia” respondio el pelirrojo. Mientras tomaba al otro niño con el otro brazo y lo cargaba por la cintura.

Se sintió como un costal de papas.

“Kagami-kun tiene razón Furihata-kun” dijo Kuroko sin expresión alguna como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser cargado de esa forma.

Kagami

El nombre del chico era Kagami. Tuvo una pequeña corazonada con ese nombre, no recordaba de dónde pero creía haberlo escuchado antes ¿Dónde lo habrá escuchado…?

“ --ta-kun? ¿Furihata-kun?”

La voz de su amigo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunto tratando de disimular el hecho de que no había apartado su mirada del que ahora conocía como Kagami.

Si el peli celeste lo había notado decidió dejarlo de lado ya que no comento nada al respecto.

“Te pregunte si conocías algún lugar cercano en el que pudiéramos ocultarnos hasta que la tormenta pare, Kagami-kun no es bueno en cuestión de localizarse”

“¡Oye!” respondio con molestia el mayor.

Observo a su alrededor y busco algo que lo ayudara a saber en qué parte del bosque se encontraba, no mentía cuando decía que conocía al bosque como su palma de la mano siempre fue capaz de saber distinguir donde se encontraba ya fuera noche o dia.  
La lluvia complicaba un poco su objetivo pero de cualquier modo fue capaz de lograrlo.

“Hay una cueva a unos 20 metros más adelante, creo que es lo suficientemente grande para que podamos entrar todos” dijo después de unos minutos de observar a su alrededor mientras apuntaba hacia adelante.

El par que había estado discutiendo hasta ese momento se calló en cuanto lo oyeron hablar.

Kagami no avanzo ni un paso, se quedó quieto como una piedra para después  mandarle una mirada significativa a Kuroko, el niño vio hacia la direccion a la que apuntaba.

“De acuerdo, nos ocultaremos ahí” dijo Kuroko para después mirar a Kagami.

Él asintió y comenzó a avanzar con ambos aun en brazos.

Ahora tenía más dudas que antes.  
¿Fu solo su  imaginación o Kagami había esperado una confirmación de parte de su amigo?

Por un momento juro haber visto un brillo alrededor de la muñeca de ambos chicos pero lo descarto cuando poco después un relámpago cubrió el cielo.

 

***

 

Tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar a lo que sería su refugio por ese momento.

El pelirrojo los dejo en suelo después de que entraran y verificaran que era un lugar seguro.

“Ire a ver si puedo encontrar un poco de leña para una fogata, no se muevan de aquí por ningún motivo” dijo dándoles una mirada estricta como esas que solía darle su madre cuando lo regañaba.

Su madre… ella seguramente debería estar preocupada en ese momento… o tal vez no, ella dio que llegaría tarde ese dia y con esa lluvia seguramente tardaría más en regresar.

El mayor le dio una última mirada a su amigo y después salio de la cueva.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión después dirigió su mirada hacían el cielo, comenzaba a anochecer o al menos eso suponía, las nubes no le permitían observar bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, Kuroko no apartaba la mirada de la entrada esperando a Kagami o al menos eso suponía  mientras hacia uno que otro garabato en la tierra.

Tenía tanto que quería saber pero no encontraba el valor para comenzar a preguntar, de reojo podía ver como su amigo comenzaba a fruncir el ceño con preocupación después de un tiempo.

La preocupación comenzó a invadirlo tambien.

¿Y si Kagami se había encontrado con Nash?

¿Qué pasaría si-?

Una voz lo interrumpió y para su alivio y bienestar mental fue del pelirrojo.

Tambien fue capaz de ver como su amigo se relajaba al instante.

“Logre encontrar algunas no tan húmedas, tardaran un poco pero se encenderán” dijo mientras entraba con varios pedazo de tronco y lo dejaba en una parte media “Sera mejor que se quiten la ropa mojada para evitar un resfrió, en especial tu Kuroko, te enfermaras sin duda con esa ropa, yo mientras tanto hare la fogata” dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer lo dicho.

Siguió lo dicho por el mayor al pie de la letra y vio cómo su amigo hacia lo mismo pero con fastidio.

Después de poco tiempo la luz del fuego ilumino el lugar y comenzó a calentar, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado temblando hasta ese entonces, se sentó alrededor de el y abrazo su rodillas para tratar de entrar en calor.

Con todo el coraje que pudo reunir decidió se dirigió hacia el peli celeste.  
Esta sería seguramente su única oportunidad.

 

OoOoOoO 

 

El rumor se extendió como pólvora, todo el inframundo se enteró de la situación del mundo humano en cuestión de minutos, Nash estaba de vuelta.

El pánico era colectivo, había incluso algunos demonios y espíritus que proclamaban que el fin estaba cerca.

En el momento en que salio de la habitación junto con el zorro sabía perfectamente que metido en eso incluso sin Kouki de por medio.

Tomo una vieja katana sellada y la saco de su funda.

Y viendo su propio reflejo en la espada la empuño con decisión.

Nash era su asunto, de los 5.

No cometerían el mismo error otra vez.

Él se encargaria de eso.

 

OoOoOoO 

 

“¿Qué es esa persona?” pregunto con voz baja.

Los otros dos lo miraron inmediatamente después de escuchar su pregunta.

“¿Por qué perseguía a Momoi-san? No es humano, no puede…no debería serlo ¿o sí?”

“…En eso tienes razón Furihata-kun, lo que los perseguía no era humano, era un demonio” dijo con calma mirándolo a los ojos como si tratara de demostrar que no mentía y que decía la verdad “Y en cuanto el porque me temo que no puedo decirlo con seguridad, desconozco la razón que tenía tras sus acciones”

“¿U-un demonio?” Creyó haber escuchado mal.

Siendo sincero eso no lo sorprendió demasiado, no que fuera algo lógico pero aun asi eso lo calmaba un poco, solo un poco, porque realmente no le ayudaba el hecho de saber que tenía a un demonio maniático y con tendencias asesinas tras su cabeza.

“Escucha Furihata” intervino Kagami al ver como Kuroko comenzaba a dudar y retorcer sus manos, a veces olvidaba que su contratista aún era un niño, obviamente estaba nervioso, no todos los días tienes que decirle a tu mejor amigo que existen los demonios y espíritus y que además hay uno tras él, si Kuroko hubiera sido capaz de eso seguramente se hubiera ganado otro nivel de respeto de su parte “Los demonios, los espíritus, dioses, guardianes y familiares existen, siempre lo han hecho, lo único que pasa es que hay solamente algunas personas que son capaces de verlos, tu eres uno de ellos, sé que es difícil de creer pero si quieres una prueba te lo puedo demostrar yo soy-“ al diablo con la explicación, esto sería difícil sin duda alguna. Fue interrumpido por la voz del castaño.

“Entonces Nash es un demonio…” dijo con un hilo de voz y ojos temerosos.

Se tensó inmediatamente después de comprender lo que había dicho el niño.

“¿Qué-? ¿Qué dijiste?” sintió como su voz temblaba vio como Kuroko lo veía con preocupación, el castaño lo miro con temor pero aun asi respondio.

“Nash, ese tipo que nos perseguía escuche decir a Momoi-san nombrarlo como Nash”

“¿Pasa algo con ese Nash, Kagami-kun?” pregunto Kuroko con la mirada fija en su contratista.

“Nash Gold… sabía que la presencia que sentí era fuerte pero no esperaba que fuera este tipo” dijo mientras dirigía una mirada con preocupación y coraje hacia la entrada de la cueva “Se supone que estaba desterrado… en esta situación estamos muy mal parados”

“¿Porque dices eso?” preguntó Kuroko.

Kouki solo observaba al par interactuar, no comprendía del todo bien que ocurría pero por la expresión de Kagami supo que no era bueno.

“Kuroko, incluso si todo el clan se une y pelea contra él no tendremos oportunidad, yo no podría contra él, por lo menos no solo” dijo mientras fruncía el ceño “Tenemos la soga en el cuello”

El silencio reino por completo para ser roto poco después por un estruendoso trueno para que en solo unos instantes la lluvia comenzara a caer con más fuerza que antes y formara una cortina que impidiera ver hacia afuera al bosque.

“D-dijiste que fue desterrado antes…” dijo después de haber digerido las palabras dichas por el mayor mientras abrazaba con más fuerza sus rodillas “Alguien tuvo que vencerlo para poder desterrarlo ¿no?” pregunto buscando la mirada de Kagami.

“No fue uno, fueron varios” respondio mientras le daba una mirada al castaño.

“¿Un clan? ¿Crees que quieran ayudarnos” intervino Kuroko tratando de buscar un modo de salir de ese problema ilesos.

El castaño seguía perdido, ¿A qué clase de clan se refería su amigo?, Nash había mencionado algo acerca de la familia de Kuroko tambien, esa era otra duda por la que debía preguntar más tarde.

“No es un clan, y dudo mucho que quieran hacerlo, el hecho de que antes hubieran intervenido fue por una causa de fuerza mayor” dijo mientras observaba el fuego.

“¿De quienes hablas Kagami-kun”

“Son demonios y espíritus, Kuroko. Fue hace casi 2 siglos antes de que llegara al clan Kuroko, había rumores e historias que hablaban acerca de un grupo de demonios y espíritus poderosos, los llamaron la generación de los milagros, nunca creí en eso pensé que solo eran historias hechas por borrachos o al menos asi fue hasta que los vi”

El fuego de la fogata crepitaba y hacia sonidos que resaltaban aun a pesar de la lluvia y la voz del guardián.

El peli celeste pareció reconocer el apodo pero aun asi guardo silencio.

“En ese entonces los demonios solían atemorizar a los humanos sin temor alguno, había clanes que se encargaban de controlarlos y los dioses brindaban protección a los humanos a cambio de ofrendas, sin embargo aparecio un demonio, uno peor que cualquier otro, asesino sin piedad alguna a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, ese demonio era Nash. Él tenía, y no dudo que siga conservándola en realidad, una ideología demasiado arraigada acerca de la superioridad de la raza. Todo los demás demonios “impuros” eran inferiores y el por supuesto era uno de los superiores. La peor parte la llevaban los humanos, ataco aldeas sin consideración y dejo muerte por donde pasaba, a los demonios y espíritus no les importaba mientras que no les pasara nada ellos se mantendrían al margen, los dioses le temían  y dejaron de lado su deber de protección a los humanos…” paro para tomar aire pero parecía que una sombra oscura había cubierto sus ojos y que le impedía hablar.

“Dices que no intervenían” dijo el castaño con curiosidad, era extraño pero sentía como si le estuvieran contando una historia para dormir, no debería pensar eso ya que se supone que esa era la manera de salir del lio en el estaba envuelto, pero le fue inevitable era un niño era normal que sintiera curiosidad “¿Qué fue lo que cambio?” preguntó acercándose más hacia Kuroko que se había sentado a su lado después de que Kagami comenzara a relatar la historia.

“Algo importante sucedió” dijo mientras desviaba la mirada al fuego, era capaz de recordar la escena perfectamente, el olor de fuego y carne quemada, gritos y sollozos de mujeres y niños y en medio de todo eso a 5 personas en medio de la aldea destruida.

“¿Qué paso” pregunto Kuroko con preocupación, nunca había visto a Kagami en ese estado, la única vez que lo vio en algo parecido fue cuando su madre murió.

El pelirrojo tomo aire y sin despegar la mirada contesto.

“Nash mato a un miembro de la generación de los milagros” respondio en un suspiro mientras trataba de reponerse “Nunca supe el porqué, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de esa ocasión, estaba en una aldea humana y de la nada parecía estar en el infierno”

 

OoOoOoO 

 

La habitación estaba en silencio, había tardado un tiempo en lograr tranquilizar al moreno pero lo había logrado al fin y al cabo. Ahora este se encontraba mirando por la ventana ignorándola.

“…Dai-chan, realmente necesitamos tu ayuda, sabes que Akashi-kun y yo no podremos solos, incluso si llamamos a Mu-kun y a Midorima-kun. Te necesitamos.” Decía la chica tratando de convencer al otro.

“Largate Satsuki” respondio en tono cortante el otro.

“¡Dai-chan! ¡A él no le gustaria que hicieras esto!” le dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

Aomine exploto en ese instante importándole poco todo lo demás.

“¡ÉL ESTA MUERTO, SATSUKI! ¡Murió por idiota y por querer proteger a los estúpidos humanos!” dijo mientras volteaba a verla el nivel de energía espiritual en la habitación aumento y volvió aún más tenso el lugar “¡Y por si fuera poco ahora vas tú y sigues los mismos jodidos pasos! ¡¿Te parece divertido morir por un maldito niño?!” gritaba con furia y odio puro.

“¡Los humanos no lo mataron! ¡Fue Nash quien lo hizo!” replicaba la chica, esa discusión estaba hiriéndola de sobremanera y estaba segura que al otro tambien “Kouki es un niño inocente, no merece morir asi por mi culpa, ya paso una vez con Yukina, ¡no pienso permitir que se repita la historia otra vez!”

“Entonces encárgate de esto tu sola, yo no pienso intervenir” dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

La chica rompió en lágrimas en ese instante. Salio del cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra más.

El moreno estaba que se moría de rabia. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier instante.

“Por lo que veo no nos ayudaras” dijo una voz desde el marco de entrada.

Y para guinda del pastel ahora esto.

“Me sorprende el grado de estupidez en el que has caído Akashi” respondio con sorna y coraje.

“No tengo nada que decir con respecto a eso Daiki, no digo que pienso perder contra Nash pero aun asi soy realista” dijo mientras avanzaba hacia él con una botella y dos copas en mano “…Esta podría ser la última copa que beba y tambien la última que bebamos juntos, un trago amargo para una despedida…” sirvió el líquido en una y la extendió hacia él para que después de que la tomara con reticencia hiciera lo mismo con la sobrante y la tomara en sus manos.

El moreno se fijó en la espada que reposaba en la cadera del otro.

“Lucharas en serio por lo que veo” dijo mientras hacia una seña al arma.

“No queda de otra si voy a pelear solo” dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia y fue roto por la voz del pelirojo.

“Espero que tengas una buena vida Daiki” dijo mientras levantaba la copa en busca de un brindis.

“Y yo que tengas una buena muerte”  Contesto el moreno con la frase correspondiente en ese tipo de ceremonia con el dolor y la pena bien ocultos en su tono frio, mientras levantaba su copa y la chocaba con la del otro para después tomar el líquido los dos al mismo tiempo.

 

OoOoOoO 

 

“¿A quién mato?” preguntó Kuroko con aprensión como si ya supiera la respuesta pero necesitara una confirmacion.

El mayor solo suspiro de nuevo antes de prepararse para contestar.

“…a un espíritu menor del sol” dijo sin apartar la vista del fuego “… Asesino a Kise Ryouta” termino para después despegar la mirada y observar hacia afuera donde la noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Un trueno y un relámpago resonaron e iluminaron todo el lugar.

Dando sin duda un mal presagio por venir.

OoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No me maten por esto, pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia.  
> Espero les haya gustado y haya logrado dar el impacto que quuera lograr.
> 
> Preguntas?
> 
> Teorias?
> 
> Recomendaciones?
> 
> Maldiciones por matar a nuestro rayo de sol? ( es necesario o al menos eso me dijo mi cerebro cuando lo escribia)
> 
> Espero sus comentarios.
> 
> Tengan un buen dia~~
> 
> DSara22


End file.
